


It Meant Sharing A Couch

by Uglysweater



Series: Idk some friday night lights pun [3]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Underage Drinking, high school party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 11:36:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4623894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uglysweater/pseuds/Uglysweater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a small little team get together. With alcohol and too much touching.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Meant Sharing A Couch

_This is it_ , Damen thinks, _my time has come_. He's found his boyfr, no, fake boyfriend in the library. Laurent's back is turn to him, sliding books back on shelves. 

He approaches quietly, very dramatic ducking behind shelves is involved. Damn, he should have his own super spy music. Something sampling from themes from the sixties. Laurent still has his back turned. Damen is about three feet away and he still hasn't been spotted. He takes the last few strides as quickly as he can. 

Damen leans in and gently blows on the back of Laurent's neck. 

Laurent's hand flies to his neck. Then, out of nowhere, he whips around and punches, all the moment of the turn driving his fist right into Damen's nose. 

Damen staggers back. He hears the other boy shout, "Oh fuck. What the hell, man, don't scare me like that!" 

Damen slides down the bookshelf on the opposite side of the aisle and slumps down to a heap on the floor. 

"Is it broken?" Laurent crouches down by his side to ask. "Good news, if it is, it'll only help with that whole brutish aesthetic thing you've got going on." 

"Fugg oo, manb" Laurent smirks at him. ""Where the fugg did that come fromb? Your armbs are spaghetti"

Laurent rolls his eyes and reaches forward to pinch the bridge of Damen's nose. His other hand snakes to the base of Damen's skull. It's a gentle touch and goosebumps tingle down Damen's arm, "Here, tilt your head back. You're not bleeding yet, but I don't feel like scrubbing the carpet if you start." 

Laurent stands and vanishes towards the front of the library. Damen would twist around to see where he's gone, but honestly he's more focused on willing himself not to have a black eye for the rest of the week. Laurent returns a moment later, a can of soda in his hand. He holds the can, cold and dripping in condensation, up to the side of Damen's nose. 

The cold helps instantly. Damen feels like he can breathe again. He sighs. 

“So, was there was reason you stopped by this morning?” Laurent asked, eyes crossing slightly as he examined Damen’s nose at close range. 

“I was gonna let you know,” Damen winces as he tries to take the can of coke from Laurent. Their fingers brush, “That Jord is having movie night at his house tomorrow night, whole team is going, if you wanted to go.” 

“Why would I want to go? They’re probably going to watch Top Gun and talk about the people they’ve all banged. Sound thrilling.” 

“I don’t know, hanging out with everyone might be nice.”

Laurent rolls his eyes and opens his mouth, to say something acerbic most likely, but Damen beats him to the punch, “They want you there.”

Laurent shuts his mouth. Then opens it again. Then blinks twice. Finally, he says, “What?”

“They like you,” Damen tells him, “They think you’re cool. I don’t know how, but they honestly do. You should go.” 

Laurent drops his gaze to the floor. Damen watches his jaw shift. He glances back up, “Are you going?”

“Yeah!” He responds, a little too enthusiastically. He coughs, “Yeah I mean, I figured we could go together. You know. Keep up appearances.” 

Laurent smiles softly, then turns away, “Right, yeah appearances. Pick me up tomorrow.” He stands and heads back to the front desk. 

Damen stays slumped against the bookshelf for a moment longer. He closes his eyes, which somehow helps. When the second bell rings he scrambles up and runs to class. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saturday night and Damen is running late. He spent 30 minutes looking at his shoe collection. He doesn't even remember buying the crocs. Yeah, they're comfortable, but Laurent would be absolutely brutal is he knew his fake boyfriend owned them. 

Damen also spent some extra time in the shower. He had to take care of something. Whatever. 

So he's running late. He already texted Laurent that he would be a few minutes behind, but Damen _hates_ being late. He hits every single stop light on the way to Laurent's uncles house. By the time he pulls up to the driveway he's ready to scream. 

Laurent doesn't come out to meet him this time. He hops out of the car and takes a little half jog up to the front door. Damen knocks, but the door is thick and heavy and he doesn't hear anything. He glances around the frame for a doorbell. He rings it. Still nothing. 

He gives it a minute, checking his phone to see if Laurent said anything about changing his mind. He didn't, but Damen's been nervous all afternoon about him backing out last minute. He shoots him a text to let him know he's here and waits. 

A few minutes later Laurent throws the door open. His jaw is gripped tight and his eyes are icy fire. 

"Woah" Damen whispers as Laurent slams the door shut. Some hanging plants over the stoop rattle ominously. 

"Let's go." Laurent grits out. 

When they're back in the car Laurent wrestles with his seatbelt while Damen turns the ignition. 

"Fuck" Laurent shouts when he finally gets it buckled. 

"Dude, are you okay?" 

"Fine." Laurent grumbles. Damen turns to him when he reached a stop light. His jaw is still set, and his arms are folded tight across his chest. 

"You always look so pissed off whenever I pick you up." Damen tells him. 

"Yeah, well, I always feel so pissed off when you pick me up here." 

Damen turns back to the road. Jeeze, he thought they were getting better. He thought Laurent didn't hate him as much. 

Damen's about to suggest just going home and calling off the damn charade when Laurent speaks again. "He was, I don't know, just saying stuff about you." 

"Who? Your uncle?" 

Laurent winces, "yes." 

Damen quietly watches the road until Laurent says, "He made a comment about us. I just didn't like it. It was a little grotesque." They hit another red light and Damen looks over. Laurent’s hands are locked in tight fists. Having recently been punched in the face with said fists, Damen knows how much power is really behind them. 

"Well, I mean," Damen shrugs, "That’s not all bad right? I’m not real thrilled about what he could be saying about me, but if he’s focused on us,” he waves his hand back and forth between them, “then he’s not paying attention to what we’re actually doing.”

Laurent is still looking down, but his hands relax a little, “I understand that this was the whole point. It doesn’t mean I like it.” 

“Right, of course.” The light turns green.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they finally pull into Jord's driveway the sounds of Step Brothers is already emanating from the low basement windows. Damen is about to head to the front door, but Laurent pulls his by the sleeve over to the side of the house, "This is a high school party. We enter through the side door obviously." 

There's a moment of hesitation before they open the door where Damen isn't sure whether he should hold Laurent's hand or something. A solid chunk of the team knows this is fake, so it seems silly. But, not all of the team knows, so maybe they should keep up appearances? Then again, this is just a small get together. Movie night. The only people who are here are probably people who already know. On the other hand, the last hand, the fourth hand, it might be nice to hold Laurent's hands. 

Before he decides, Laurent pushes past him and swings open the door. 

A crowd of people cheer as they walk in. As the cheer erupts Laurent jumps back, bumping into Damen's chest. His hand flies to his chest. He looks ridiculous. 

"Come on darling, let's find a seat before you swoon." Damen holds him by the elbow and pulls him into the room. Laurent smacks him in the chest. 

"Dude, what happened to your face?" Orlant points at Damen's nose from a large, squishy armchair. Damen shrugs. 

Jord pushes himself off the crowded couch, "Don't point bro he's probably sensitive. You know what would help? A nice cold beer. Lemme grab you one. Orlant come on the couch let them have a seat." He vanishes upstairs before Damen can say Designated Driver. 

He comes back down with a large cooler in his arms, "Have a seat! Make yourselves at home!" 

Damen takes two from the cooler and offers one to Laurent, who shakes his head. He tosses one back into the ice and turns to the now vacated armchair. Definitely not big enough for the two of them. He takes a large gulp from the can in his hand, figuring he could just sit on the floor and let Laurent take the chair. It would be the gentlemanly and boyfriendly thing to do. 

He gestures to the chair and takes another big drink. Laurent fixes him with a look, "I'm sitting on your lap, not the other way around. Just because I don't use my dick for a wide variety of uses doesn't mean I want it crushed. Sit down." 

Damen flops down. 

He takes a long drink. Shaking the nearly empty can he quickly reaches over to grab the other can from the cooler before Laurent sits down. 

Laurent takes a moment to settle in, more movement that Damen feels is probably necessary. He tries to distract himself from the shifting boy on his pelvis by taking some swift chugs. 

Once Laurent finally stops fidgeting he's got one leg swung over the arm on the chair and one arm looped lazily over Damen's shoulders. This is fine, Damen's beer tells him. 

The movie continues, but nobody's really watching. Laurent joins the group in conversation. Damen is content to just listen. 

"Here, man" Lazar, good man, tosses Damen another can after watching him struggle to get the last few drops out of his previous can. Laurent turns to look at him, and holds Damen's gaze as he pops the can. Laurent smirks before turning back to the group. His hand brushes through Damen's hair as he turns. Damen downs half the can in two swallows. 

Damen knows he's seen this movie but he has no idea what's going on. He's only three beers in, which is not a huge amount but Damen doesn't really drink on the regular. The alcohol in combination with the beautiful boy in his lap is making very difficult to focus on anything happening on screen. He forgets why this isn't real. Why he can't just have this. It's really nice. They fit nice. 

Damen leans forward. Everything looks good. Like really good. He tilts and wraps his lips around Laurent's ear, pulls a little with his teeth. Someone from the couch snickers. 

"Did you need something?" Laurent asks. Damen hums. He does need something, but he's not sure what yet. Laurent leans out of his reach and grabs the cooler. He slides it closer to the chair they share. He grabs two beers and hands one to Damen, popping one open for himself this time. A piece of popcorn, flung over from the couch, hits him in the side of the head. 

Damen grins. He knows it must be a pretty dopey grin, but he can't help it. This is nice. It's been months since he felt so a part of something. A part of a team. This is his team. The movie ends. Someone turns the television back to cable and puts something on, just for background noise as the team continues to laugh together. Someone brings out a deck of cards. Damen is going to kiss the pretty guy sitting on his lap. 

Laurent turns his head out of reach before their lips connect. That's okay. Everything's still good. Everything's great, Damen would say. He wraps his free arm, the one not attached to the beer holding hand, around Laurent's waist and pulls him back to relax against him. Their beers slosh slightly as they both tilt back. 

It's nice. It's even nicer when Laurent sighs, deeply, against him. Less nice when Laurent sits back up again. But it's still okay! He just seems a little tense. It's good though, Damen can help. He sits up a little. He should set his beer aside for this. He finishes it first. 

He starts at Laurent's shoulders, kneading his thumbs into the tight muscles there. Laurent's very tight, Damen notes. He lets his hands travel halfway down Laurent's arms and rubs them as he makes his way back to his shoulders. 

Damen can feel it in his hands as Laurent takes big gulps of his own drink. Laurent is still talking to the group on the couch by for Damen the party feels far away. He digs and rolls and kneads into the stiff muscle in front of him. From his neck down his spine, Laurent slowly releases, unlocks. He slumps forward slightly, loose. Well, looser. Damen leans into him. He rests his nose on the back of Laurent's neck and inhales. The boy in his lap sighs gently. Damen wraps both arms around his waist and rests his forehead on shoulder in front of him. 

Instantly Laurent stiffens again. He worms his way out of Damen's grasp. He mumbles something about the bathroom and disappears up the stairs. Damen wonders of the bathroom is some kind of Vere Central code and he's supposed to follow him, but before he can get up Orlant hands him a shot glass that smells like peaches and rum. 

He plays a couple hands of whatever game the team is playing. Damen didn't pay close attention to the rules and as a result, is not very good. He has another beer and a half and another shot before he realized Laurent still isn't back from the bathroom. He glances around, the card game has dwindled to guys a few guys. Others have paired off to make out on the couch. There seems to be a pile of a few people on the gross looking beanbag chair in the corner. He wrinkles his nose. 

Damen pushes himself off the floor with only a little head rush and and some staggering. 

"Where's the bathroom?" He asks, already headed up the stairs, and Jord directs him past the kitchen to the little hallway on the right. 

Damen follows the directions dutifully, only pausing for a moment to admire the art Jord’s parents have on the walls. When he finds the bathroom he knocks gently. Or he tries to, he sort of falls against the door for a second. 

"Just a second." The other side of the door mumbles. It swings open and then Laurent is standing before him again. 

"Hey" Damen tells him, a little more enthusiastic and with more Ys than necessary. He reaches for Laurent who side steps him smoothly. 

"No ones here." Laurent tells him. 

Damen furrows his brow. "Huh?"

"There's no one here you need to do that for." Laurent reminds him, taking another step away from Damen. Then he gets it. He remembers. They're pretending. None of this is real. 

The reminder is like a punch to the gut, or maybe that was the shots. "Right," he whispers, taking a step back. 

Laurent doesn't like him, doesn't have feelings for him that aren't negative and bitter. He doesn't actually like Damen. 

"I mean, we've just got to keep this going until we uncover my uncle, right? That's the point of all this?" Laurent waves his hand back and forth between the two of them. 

"Right." Damen nods. He feels a bit dizzy. 

"Right. So we just need to keep this up for another few weeks. Just until the season's over. Once we win," Laurent sighs and at the wall, "Once we win everything can go back to normal." 

"Yeah, of course. Right." Damen nods again. He keeps nodding. He feels a little like a bobble head, but he wants Laurent to know he gets it. He gets in now. 

They're still standing there. Laurent is still looking away and Damen takes the moment to study his face. His neck is red and his hairline is a little damp. Laurent rubs his own arm and glances back to him. 

"Did you want me to take you home or something?" Damen offers, before he remembers, "Shit. I can't drive right now." 

Laurent rolls his eyes, "Jord wouldn't have had booze here if he wasn't expecting us to crash. Don't worry about it." 

Damen feels like an idiot. Laurent looks at him again. He steps forward and reaches his hand up an inch away from Damen's face and whispers, "I never apologized before." 

Damen is confused for a moment. Why would Laurent apologize. He's not the jackass. Well sometimes Laurent's the jackass, but I'm this particular occasion only Damen is the idiot. Then he remembers. His nose. "Well I didn't hear an apology now either." 

"No," Laurent shakes his head, but Damen thinks he sees a small smile on his lips, "You didn't," 

——-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Damen wakes up the next day, well into the afternoon, he's hungover and wishing for death. 

There's a glass of water and two aspirin by his pillow on the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> !!!!!sorry!!!!!


End file.
